1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise mechanism, and more particularly to an exercise mechanism for simulating horse riding type and rowing type exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of horse riding type and rowing type exercise mechanisms have been developed. However, the exercise mechanisms may be provided for simulating horse riding type and rowing type respectively and may not be used for both types of exercise mechanisms. In addition, the exercise mechanisms may not be adjusted according to the sizes of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise mechanisms.